The Mentalist: Red Lipstick
by Donnamour1969
Summary: Jane and Lisbon try to resist each other at the CBI New Year's party. Unashamedly romantic bit of Jisbon fluff. Set post-"Red Delicious," but a one-shot that could stand on its own. Rated T for language and sensuality. No copyright infringement intended.


A/N: This story takes place after my fic, "Red Delicious," but if you haven't read it, I made it very easy to get the gist of what's going on between Lisbon and Jane. If you like this story, I'd love it if you took the time to go back and begin with "Red Ryder," then it's sequel "Red Delicious." They're multi-chapter fics, if you like that sort of thing. In the meantime, please enjoy this bit of Jisbon fluff…

Red Lipstick

They'd arrived at the party in separate cars, which was ironic, given that they'd spent most of the morning in bed together. But Jane had needed to go back to his apartment to change into his tuxedo, and Lisbon had insisted that he'd be a distraction at her place, that they'd never make it on time to the CBI New Year's Eve party if he'd shown up at her door looking all sexy in his evening wear. _Besides_, she thought, _a girl needs to make a grand entrance every once in awhile._

And so it was that Jane found her sitting at the open bar in the rented hotel ballroom, at exactly ten thirty, nursing a glass of white wine while the live band played old standards and pop classics. When Patrick Jane arrived at the party, there was a measurable hush in the room as all eyes—especially those belonging to females—were drawn to the spectacular vision of the golden-haired man in his formal black suit. Just above her pounding heart, Lisbon heard various comments that included the words, _Robert Redford, gorgeous_, and _I'd like a slice of that_. So much for _her_ grand entrance.

She watched him work the room, stopping and chatting with each member of their team, including a slightly flustered Madeline Hightower, gorgeous herself in her red dress and matching lipstick. Lisbon smirked into her wine, amazed that the always together, always in control director so easily succumbed to the charm of Jane's trademark killer smile, especially lethal accompanied by a tuxedo. At that moment, he sensed he was being watched, and he looked up to pin Lisbon with his sparkling gaze. She felt that look as if he'd physically touched her, and it flashed in her mind how he'd looked at her just that way when he'd ambushed her in the laundry room and taken her against the agitating washing machine earlier that day. For her own preservation, she looked with feigned interest back at her drink, away from those eyes that would cause her to give away their biggest secret.

She smelled his expensive cologne, exotic like some old-world spice, as he sat on the barstool beside her and ordered a glass of sparkling water. Her eyes remained resolutely on her glass.

"Hey, baby," he muttered near her left ear. "Come here often?"

She almost grinned, but managed to cover it with a sip of wine. "About once a year," she answered dryly.

"So, what are the odds, then, that you and I would meet like this, out of all the nights of the year?"

"About one in three-hundred-sixty-five?"

He chuckled softly, and she felt the sound shiver down her spine, increasing the tempo of her already speeding heart. "Come on, Lisbon," he chided, "I'm using my best material here."

At this, she finally looked at him, and the impact of the tuxedo-clad Jane, so undeniably sensual up close, had her flushing and taking another fortifying drink. "You don't have to try to pick me up, Jane," she managed at last. "I'm pretty easy."

"Oh, are you?" he asked, some of that sensuality making his pupils darken and dilate as his eyes roamed over her in her tight black dress. Keeping their affair secret was proving particularly difficult tonight, especially when his eyes locked on her lips, painted a deep crimson. She licked them self-consciously. Jane's mouth went dry, and he thankfully took a gulp of water the moment the bartender set it before him.

"This was a mistake," he murmured. "All I can think about is peeling that sexy little number from your body and—Oh, hi, Cho."

"Hi. Scotch rocks," Cho said to the bartender. His dark eyes flicked over the couple, and he shook his head slightly. "You two are gonna blow your cover if you aren't more careful."

Two sets of eyes flew to their colleague in surprise. If there had been a doubt before that Kimball Cho knew the lay of the land, well, there was certainly no mistake now. Lisbon took a surreptitious look around the room, and sure enough, she met a few speculative gazes. She grinned at them innocently, looked up at Cho, then back to the safety of her drink.

"Shit," she muttered.

"Now, Lisbon," Jane began, by way of calming the tense agent. "I'm sure they're just marveling at how ravishing you look in that dress…"

"No," countered Cho blandly. "They're wondering how long you've been getting it on."

Jane gave him a dirty look, annoyed for once at Cho's bluntness. This was definitely not easing Lisbon's discomfort, not helping Jane's mission to show her that they could be together in public without the world knowing they were lovers.

His drink arrived and Cho gave some parting advice. "Spread yourselves around a little." And then he was gone, disappearing into the crowd to find his girlfriend.

"He's right," said Jane in appreciation now of Cho's perceptive comments. "We should mingle more, maybe dance with other people. I'll meet you back here in a half an hour." He winked at her, and before she could say a word, he headed over to Grace Van Pelt to ask her to take a turn on the dance floor. Lisbon couldn't help smiling as he smoothly spun the red head around, dancing with her to _The Way You Look Tonight. _She laughed and blushed at something he said, and Lisbon hated the unfounded jealousy she felt as the force of his charm was directed toward a woman that was not her.

"Dance, Boss?" Rigsby asked a little hesitantly behind her. The tall agent looked very dapper himself in his black tux, and Lisbon smiled sincerely at him, sliding off the bar stool and offering her hand. He was a good dancer, and despite the vast difference in their heights, she managed to enjoy herself immensely as he gently guided her around the floor. She managed to catch Jane's eye only once or twice, and she tried not to melt under his warm blue gaze.

Thirty minutes later, all small-talked out and tired of dancing, Lisbon met Jane at the bar. They both ordered water.

"I want to go home," she said under her breath.

"It's not long until midnight. People expect you to stay at least until then. Besides…it's a good excuse to kiss you in public."

Her eyes flew to him in alarm. "You'd better not," she nearly growled. He laughed and drank his water.

"Dance with me," he suggested seductively. "No one will think anything of it. As a matter of fact, they might think more if we didn't. I mean, I've danced with everyone on the team except you and Rigsby. Don't make me choose him over you."

"You forget Cho," she deadpanned.

"Meh. He's taken."

To help him along with his gentle persuasion, the opening strains of the old Tony Bennett version of _For Once in my Life, _began to play. She couldn't resist him now if she tried. He took her slightly trembling hand in his and led her to the floor. He held that hand up between their bodies, his other hand sliding low on her back, its heat branding her bare skin. They inhaled each other, and Jane felt the soft tickle of her hair against his cheek. He was so in love with her that he could barely think or see straight, so he closed his eyes to try to find some calm, to let the music lull his mind along with his pounding heart. He was not very successful. They danced without talking or looking at each other, fearful that if they did, they'd end up giving themselves away.

Right before the song ended, Jane whispered: "The stairwell. Five minutes."

Lisbon's pulse jumped at his words, and she broke reluctantly away as the band hit its final note. They clapped politely with everyone else, then Lisbon smiled up at Jane, excusing herself as if she were headed to the ladies' room.

She found her way to the door leading to the stairs, and she stood there in the dimly lit landing, breath hitching through red lips, waiting for Jane to find her and relieve some of this torture. In less than five minutes, the door opened, and she found herself being backed into a corner, moaning into his mouth as his hand slipped inside the bodice of her dress. His lips and tongue expressed his frustration, knowing she was too paranoid at discovery to go for a quickie in the stairwell. So he forced himself to be content with tasting her berry flavored lips, then allowing her to move them to his cheek, then to his neck. When she gently nibbled his earlobe, he shuttered against her, somehow finding the strength to push her away before things got completely out of hand.

They stood panting an arm's length away. He grinned and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"Okay," he said, "I think I can make it through until midnight now."

She reached up and smoothed down her dress, then her hair. "You're a stronger man than I," she said, but smiled back. He risked grabbing her hand and kissing it, then he nodded toward the door.

"I uh—need a few minutes. You go on out. I'll see you at midnight."

"Midnight," she said, avoiding looking into those eyes that would surely entice her to push him against the wall and have her way with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the crowd began counting down to midnight, Jane wandered over to stand next to Cho and his girlfriend, Elise. The band struck up _Auld Lang Sine, _and Cho sipped his champagne, then grabbed his girl for a passionate New Year's kiss. He came up for air and noted Jane and Lisbon toasting each other from their places across the room from each other, as confetti flew and noisemakers nearly drowned out the band. It was then that he noted the smear of familiar red lipstick on Jane's cheek, also staining his white collar. He looked again at Lisbon, her lips now suspiciously devoid of that same shade.

_Amateurs, _thought Cho in amusement.

He grinned into Elise's eyes as she pulled him in for another kiss. How could any woman resist those illusive dimples of his.

A/N: Okay, this was a little mushy and romantic, I know. I must be eating too much Valentine's chocolate. I plan to write an episode tag for tonight's episode, so please be on the lookout for it. Make it easy on yourself and click on the author alert button ;). Oh yeah-reviews are always nice…


End file.
